Orochimaru's Issues with Morals
by animechaser
Summary: He had those issues. And now Jiraiya's appealing to him?


**Just sometimes i try to get into Orochimaru's head, playfully... this is the kind of rubbish my mind responds with.**

**Disclaimer: …..it's a 'fanfiction' website..... ¬.¬**

**M/M, boyxboy, yaoi, slash. Don't like, strongly advise you hit return.**

* * *

.

Orochimaru had issues with things relevant to morals.

Sarutobi-sensei caught wind of it first, even if the old mans mind sorted that little discovery into the denial section.

After a number of missions Tsunade had also taken into account his harsher logic wasn't as suitable in some situations.

Jiraiya, he was probably aware of it first but it skimmed strait over shockingly white hair. It was just another complaint or something to add to his gigantic list of why he didn't get on well with Orochimaru. Which Jiraiya recited near daily. He didn't need told by the moron the first time, the next few hundred times were completely futile.

Orochimaru refused to believe his issues with morals were as severe as Jiraiya's problems with common sense or intelligence.

But the important part, He caught upper hand. He could gloat.

'What idiotic _ninja_ can't locate North?' and 'You can't... understand why that is unethical?' Weren't quite the same, Jiraiya's issues were ones he could belittle the fool for. And for some reason it was just too amusing poking fun at the white haired boy.

-

Currently Orochimaru was heading way to the springs.

When it crossed his mind Jiraiya mentioned he learnt stealth through spying on the women's bathing houses, he inspected the area. He expected to find Jiraiya, he did.

The boy stilled, unsure if his comrade would give away his position. Orochimaru scoffed and took a seat on the tree branch. He wasn't entering in those springs, not with the knowledge perverts like Jiraiya existed. So he joined Jiraiya instead.

Originally he was going to develope some tolerance to the places. From his last mission he learnt he found them uncomfortable. As if public bathing didn't disgust him enough.

Jiraiya commented that he looked like a flat-chested girl who took a wrong on the way to the women's baths - it confirmed why he was being eyed like a piece of meat. Even by Jiraiya, poor lecherous eyes having trouble distinguishing that Orochimaru was not to be groped. Jiraiya's body knew it had the misfortune to find his male comrade attractive, even if Jiraiya himself hadn't considered it.

Orochimaru's response was to glare at Jiraiya and at his broader chest as he compared it to his own. His team mate quirked a brow at the snake boys intent staring. When Jiraiya questioned him he recieved a muted reply about envy.

At first his comrade shifted experimentally. When he became easier with Orochimaru around he offered the snake boy a pair of binoculars to encourage him into the perversion. Orochimaru declined, by staring blankly until Jiraiya laughed sheepishly and dropped the offer.

He took a few glances into the parlor of naked women. He wasn't finding it as intriguing as the flustered underage beside him. Perhaps Jiraiya's body was just trained to be that much more responsive, unlike Orochimaru's. Orochimaru was almost positive his comrade was aroused as time passed. And he wasn't even in the mood to irritate him knowing that. He stared in silence, bored.

It wasn't like he lacked understanding. Women would be that interesting - especially naked - to men because they were what men fucked, fucking was pleasurable. Jiraiya's hobby came under lust, Orochimaru understood lust - despite having difficulty with the term love.

And then the thrill of it. Jiraiya knew full well he wasn't allowed to spy on them. It must have been funner like that.

"Staying?" Jiraiya questioned, breaking the snake boy from his blunt thoughts.

"_Not_ for very long." The dark haired boy informed him. Jiraiya scoffed, muttering under his breath about him being prudish.

And what about boys? Orochimaru's musing immediately resuming.

Plausible. In fact, probably easier with how defensive woman got. He knew he connected quicker to Jiraiya over Tsunade just because of the similarity between their legs. He suspected their female team member was neglected in that sense.

And Jiraiya spying from a tree into the women's baths was pitiful in comparison to walking strait into the men's area if he ever changed preferences.

_It should be more common_. Orochimaru thought.

But homosexuality wasn't permitted by Konoha, was it? Maybe, but it was harshly rejected 9 times out of 10. No, that would contribute to the thrill Orochimaru countered. Because it was considered something they just weren't allowed to be doing.

Now Sarutobi-sensei would kill him if he knew what he was thinking, if he wasn't busy reassuring and convincing him it was just a faze - Orochimaru imagined Sarutobi would try that.

Tsunade too, she might even drag up that hidden strength reserved for scolding Jiraiya. So what if Jiraiya was an absolute pervert, it would be perfect irony for the pervert himself to have people wanting to molest him. It would be all be fun.

Maybe he was in the mood to put Jiraiya's state and the position of his trousers under scrutiny after all. And then his eyes had locked firmly on his comrades body. Now what was he thinking to do with that?

"What's that smirk for Orochimaru?"

.

* * *

**R&R**

Not sure where to go/continue with this one. A neat one-shot to end but i had originally intended to make it go on.

Not beta'ed or anything because it's under 1,ooo word but i uh... spell-checked it?


End file.
